Some conventional ratchet tools known to applicant are U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,801 with a title of "COMBINED RATCHET AND TORSION WRENCH" to Imperio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,183 with a title of "FAST ACTING RATCHET WRENCH" to Wix, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,148 with a title of "RATCHET TOOL" to Gartzke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,476 with a title of "SOCKET WRENCH WITH IMPROVED HANDLE" to Sidewinder Products Corporation, the Assignee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,832 with a title of "DUAL-MODE RATCHET WRENCH" to Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,267 with a title of "COMBINATION GEAR RATCHET WRENCH APPARATUS" to Shumway, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,138 with a title of "NEW AND IMPROVED RATCHET TOOL WITH ROTATABLE ROTOR LOCK AND RIGID SHIFTER FINGER" to Farris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,463 with a title of "RATCHET WRENCH WITH DUAL-ROTATING CONSTANT DRIVE HANDLE" to Midland Design Inc., the Assignee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,898 with a title of "BREAKER BAR WITH 90 DEGREE ROTATING SOCKET CONNECTOR HEAD" to Forman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,493 with a title of "RATCHET WRENCH" to Main. The ratchet tools commonly have a complex structure which is composed of a lot of parts. The manufacturing processes are time and money costly.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool which has a disk securely mounted to the rotatable member in the head of the tool and engaged with a driving member rotatably controlled by the user so that when the handle is not able to be rotated, the driving is rotated to rotate the rotatable member.